


La Pantera y la Golondrina

by KingRavix (NikolaSoda)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Está ambientada en las Islas Skellige, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Spoilers, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolaSoda/pseuds/KingRavix
Summary: Después de haber derrotado a la Cacería Salvaje, Cirilla y Raina, la infame Princesa Maldita, se escapan para pasar un agradable tiempo en pareja. Y que mejor lugar para eso que las remotas Islas de Skellige.❖OneShot/Fanfiction de The Witcher❖[ACLARACIÓN]Raina Vaitiare, "La Princesa Maldita" o "La Pantera de Zerrikania", es una OC de mí autoría. Es producto de la unión entre la actual reina de Zerrikania, Merineaevelth, y nuestro querido Geralt de Rivia, que aunque es estéril canónicamente, una maldición fue la que lo llevó a poder procrear.[SPOILER ALERT]Aviso que, aunque intenté mantenerme al margen, ésta obra contiene pequeños fragmentos de información que se pueden considerar cómo spoilers, sobre todo del final del 3er juego de la franquicia.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Female Character(s)





	La Pantera y la Golondrina

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta pequeña historia la publiqué primero en mi perfil de Wattpad como un OneShot, pero luego recordé que existía AO3 y la traje para acá también jiji

### Preámbulo

Vesemir estaba muerto.

Avallac'h le manifestó que Imlerith lo había asesinado de forma despiadada. Y ella no había podido hacer nada. Ni siquiera despedirse de él.

Su padre, junto con Lambert y Eskel, se encontraban igual de conmocionados que ella. A ellos, como a los demás participantes de la batalla, también los había alcanzado la corriente mágica de La Cacería quedando así congelados totalmente. Los únicos que no se vieron afectados fueron Vesemir y Ciri. El primero siempre tratando de defender a Ciri hasta su último aliento.

Cuando Imlerith le rompió el cuello frente a sus ojos, Ciri gritó. Desencadenando un rayo que atravesó el testamento y provocando una onda que mató todo lo que se encontraba cerca de ella, incluyendo a los Sabuesos de La Cacería. Al ver esto, Eredin huyó junto a sus dos compañeros.  
El poder de la Vieja Sangre que se había liberado en la chica de cabello cenizo casi aniquila a todos, pero Avallac'h retuvo su energía para evitar que causara más daños.

Cuando su fuerza se agotó, Cirilla cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Y Kaer Morhen quedó sumida en un silencio melancólico, con cuerpos abatidos de aliados y enemigos esparcidos por todo el castillo.

Después de la batalla, cuando todos se descongelaron, Ciri ya se encontraba fuera del trance en el que había entrado. Estaba agazapada junto al cuerpo de Vesemir. Geralt y ella se acercaron a la escena.  
Nunca olvidaría la mirada en el rostro sin expresión de su padre. No era necesario que llorara para saber que se le había roto el alma.

Avallac'h les informó la situación y sin mucho preámbulo dieron inicio a los preparativos para el funeral del brujo.

Ahora se hallaban todos reunidos en las afueras de la fortaleza, velando su cuerpo y despidiéndolo una última vez. "El Lobo Blanco", como llamaban algunos a su padre, la había incitado a acercarse a Cirilla, que se encontraba de pie casi hasta el frente.  
Y así lo hizo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se posicionó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra. La chica de cabello cenizo estaba con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la hoguera donde yacían cremándose los restos del respetable brujo veterano. Geralt se les unió, le dijo que no se culpara por esto, que nada había sido su culpa y que todos sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al aceptar participar. Pero Cirilla estaba desconsolada, ninguna palabra que viniera de él podría hacer alguna diferencia en ese momento. En su mente, ya había tomado una decisión.  
Sin previo aviso le tomó la mano y aún sin mirarla la arrastró dentro del fuerte con ella. Estando en el interior, se soltó a llorar, lágrimas que había retenido desde que despertó y encontró el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su mentor tendido en el suelo. Enseguida, Raina la abrazó, susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes al oído, en un tono suave. Así permanecieron un momento hasta que Cirilla logró calmarse un poco, la tomó de las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos le había pedido que escaparan juntas. La zerrikana no sabía si estaba bromeando o si hablaba en serio, pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ella estaba dispuesta a todo lo que le pidiera. La acompañaría a donde fuera. Así que sólo asintió como respuesta a su petición.  
Ciri le sonrió y una tímida lágrima asomó de su ojo izquierdo. Entonces la besó. Fue corto e inesperado, pero cargado de sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron, le musitó en un tono muy quedito que primero tendrían que asesinar a Eredin y a las gárgolas despiadadas que él llamaba Generales. Y es que Cirilla no estaría en paz consigo misma hasta tomar sus vidas como ellos habían tomado las de muchas otras criaturas y humanos a lo largo de los años, incluida la de Vesemir.

Ambas sabían dónde encontrarlos, aparte de que contaban con el apoyo de Avallac'h para llegar hasta ellos sin muchas dificultades.

Estaba decidido entonces, acabarían con ellos. Costara lo que costara.

❧

—Supongo que no pudiste elegir aparecernos en las aguas termales de Lofoten —le dijo en tono de burla mientras enfundaba su espada que todavía tenía unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre en la hoja.

—Lo lamento, parece que estoy un poco desconcentrada —la chica de cabello cenizo, por su parte, se sacudió como pudo los restos de monstruo que habían caído en su ropa.

Ciri se había ofrecido a abrir un portal para transportarlas hasta Skellige, para evitarse la fatiga de navegar en el Gran Mar durante quién sabe cuántas semanas, y eso si no se encontraban alguna tormenta en el trayecto o los piratas no atacaban la embarcación.

Pero, si bien sí habían llegado a Skellige, el umbral mágico las arrojó en medio de un nido de hambrientas arpías. En lo alto de la montaña de Rogne. Y encima de eso, el vertiginoso traslado había remitido su bagaje a quién sabe dónde, dejándolas varadas y sin equipo.

La corta travesía que habían iniciado con intención de distenderse de todo lo acontecido había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

—Hey, no te desanimes, el enfrentamiento fue bastante bueno para calentarse con este frío —le animó, frotando cariñosamente uno de sus brazos.

Antes de pelear contra la Cacería, había entrenado bastante duro sus habilidades para adquirir un mejor manejo de ellas. Y obtuvo resultados favorables para la batalla, pero después de lo sucedido en los últimos días, era de esperarse que estuviera un poco aturdida, llegando a perder el control de vez en cuando.

—Mira, desde aquí se puede ver Kaer Trolde —Raina señaló hacia el horizonte, donde se alzaba la montaña con el palacio incrustado en uno de sus costados —. Parece que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer para llegar al puerto.

El trayecto que se visualizaba desde su posición les deparaba unos cuantos kilómetros de estepas cubiertas de nieve, con trechos sinuosos y, muy probablemente, acechados por monstruos y animales ferales.

Ciri negó con la cabeza, pero la chica zerrikana no la estaba mirando.

—Déjame intentarlo una vez más.

Raina la volteó a ver con preocupación.

—No te esfuerces demasiado.

—Tengo que lograrlo —declaró con determinación.

Se alejó unos metros, buscando un espacio, y una vez más, la hija de la Vieja Sangre extendió sus brazos al frente, centrándose en visualizar su destino comenzó a girarlos a ritmo calmado, formando un círculo imaginario en el aire. Poco a poco, una abertura ovalada destellante de tonos verdes y azules aparecía frente a sus ojos, zumbando con inquietud y levantando escombros a su alrededor. A través de ésta, por lapsos de tiempo cortos, podían visualizarse las enormes puertas talladas de la fortificación a la que se dirigían.

Ambas volvieron a adentrarse al espiral mágico, esperando aparecer en un lugar más cercano al deseado.

Una luz las cegó un momento y cuando volvieron a ver con claridad, chillaron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya estaban a punto de estrellarse de bruces contra un suelo alfombrado. Aterrizaron una sobre la otra, entre quejidos. Escucharon exclamaciones a su alrededor y, dando un rápido vistazo, cayeron en cuenta de que conocían el diseño de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Ésta vez sí que habían llegado a Kaer Trolde. A la estancia principal, más específicamente. Al parecer, la cintrana había recordado los tiempos que pasó ahí en su infancia e inconscientemente las trasladó a ese mismo punto.

Cirilla se maldijo entre dientes por errar de nuevo y al alzar la vista se encontró con los dos hijos del antiguo jarl, observándolas atónitos, con las manos cerradas sobre las empuñaduras de las hachas que colgaban de sus caderas. Ambos se habían alertado por el alboroto que de repente se abrió paso en la sala y pegaron un brinco fuera de los asientos donde estaban despreocupadamente sentados con anterioridad.

Ambos jóvenes las contemplaron un momento, con un rastro de estupor en sus rostros, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Antes de que ellas pudieran explicar la bochornosa intromisión, los herederos se echaron a reír casi al unísono. Raina también rio por lo bajo, mientras Ciri soltaba un suspiro ligeramente frustrado para luego sonreír igual.

Aún entre risas, la menor de los dos An Craite exclamó:

—¡Ustedes de verdad que saben hacer una impresión! —tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

—¡Aye, esa forma tan grácil de aterrizar no la tienen ni los archigrifos!

Los dos, todavía entre risitas, las ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

—Les debemos una disculpa a ambos —se excusó Raina, con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

—¡Ni lo mencionen! —les dijo la pelirroja —. Saben que aquí ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas.

—Aún así, de verdad que ésta no era nuestra idea de visita cuando le dijimos a Hjalmar que pasaríamos por aquí —replicó Ciri —. Definitivamente no queríamos irrumpir así —realizó unos tenues ademanes para acompañar sus palabras.

Cerys miró a su semejante inquisitivamente.

—¿Sabías que vendrían a visitarnos?

El isleño se rascó dudoso la parte trasera de la cabeza antes de responderle.

—Recuerdo que mencionaron algo sobre eso, aunque es posible que se me olvidara...

—¡Hjalmar, no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada! —le regañó su hermana, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

—¡Por Freya, ya te dije que se me olvidó! Sabes que he tenido la mente ocupada con la expedición que voy a encabezar.

—¡Tú nunca tienes la mente en lo que tiene que estar!

Ellas rieron un poco ante la interacción. Pese a la sorpresa inicial, los hijos de Crach las recibieron con mucho gusto. Si bien era cierto que semanas atrás cuando todavía se encontraban en la fortaleza de los brujos le habían comentado a Hjalmar que esperaban ir pronto a Skellige a visitar un par de días, el pelirrojo olvidó por completo mencionarle el detalle a su hermana. Aunque tampoco las excusaba de haberles caído por sorpresa, en el sentido más literal de la oración.

—Parece que ni los portales les facilitaron la travesía —bromeó Cerys mientras observaba sus prendas todavía manchadas por sangre de monstruo.

—Y que lo digas, nuestro equipo también se extravió en el trayecto entre las dimensiones —resopló con cansancio Ciri, pero luego sonrió de lado —. Parece que estoy perdiendo el toque.

La puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza, captando la atención de los cuatro, y una cuadrilla de la guardia del clan apareció de repente, con las armas desenfundadas.

—¡Escuchamos una conmoción, Sus Majestades! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

Cerys soltó un bufido sarcástico.

—Hubiera sido mejor que aparecieran mañana. Si se tratara de una amenaza real ya estaríamos muertos.

Los guardias agacharon sus cabezas, ruborizados de la pena.

—Le ofrecemos nuestras disculpas, Su Excelencia.

—Olviden las disculpas, ahora hagan algo de provecho y lleven a nuestras visitantes a las habitaciones de huéspedes— les indicó para luego añadir—: Ah, y trátenlas con la mayor hospitalidad de Skellige.

Los escoltas se movilizaron enseguida para guiarlas a las piezas indicadas de la fortificación. Los hermanos An Craite también las acompañaron hasta el pasillo.

—Cerys, esto es demasiado —le dijo por lo bajo Ciri.

—Vamos, pónganse cómodas, es más, tomen un baño si gustan —la pelirroja se dirigió a los sirvientes para ordenarles de nuevo — ¡Asegúrense de brindarles ropas nuevas a nuestras invitadas!

Ya lo había escuchado de Raina y luego Hjalmar se lo anunció cuando lo vio en Kaer Morhen hace ya unas semanas: "Las flamantes noticias sobre la nueva líder de las Islas". Pero comprobarlo por ella misma era muy diferente. Y es que ver a Cerys an Craite como reina era algo a lo que Ciri todavía no se acostumbraba pero sin duda estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de lo que había logrado su vieja amiga, sin obviar el hecho de que ella al mando era un cambio favorable para Skellige. Era evidente que se tomaba muy en serio su nuevo cargo como gobernante. Por un lado había traído la paz que le había hecho falta a las islas desde hacía un tiempo, sin dejar de poner en alto el nombre del clan An Craite, librando astutas batallas en tierras lejanas y saliendo victoriosa.

Después de relajarse brevemente en los baños reales y cambiarse a los nuevos ropajes, volvieron a encontrarse con ellos en el salón, ahora en el comedor del castillo. Pasaron esa tarde entre anécdotas de la región, poniendo a Ciri al corriente de lo que había pasado mientras estaba huyendo de la Cacería. Cuando oscureció, sabían que era hora de irse y dejar a los hermanos descansar. Estos ordenaron a la guardia del clan escoltarlas al lugar donde se hospedarían; pese a que les habían insistido en que se quedaran en el palacio como huéspedes. Pero ya no querían causarles más molestias.

Después de ver su invitación declinada, optaron por proporcionarles la mejor habitación en la posada más reconocida del puerto de Kaer Trolde.

Las despidieron no sin antes recordarles que tenían que volver mañana, ya que les prepararían una sorpresa.

❧

El calor que les proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea, sumado a la calidez de las pieles bajo las que se encontraban recostadas, hacía un contraste exquisito con el aire helado que se colaba silenciosamente entre la madera de las paredes de la habitación.

Era un nuevo día en las Islas. Ciri ya tenía un rato despierta, había pensado en salir de la cama pero cuando miró a su acompañante profundamente dormida, decidió permanecer en ésta. Recostándose de lado, hundió su codo en el jergón y apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano para observarla mejor. Estaba acostada boca abajo, con el rostro girado en su dirección. Las largas pestañas como abanicos reposando livianamente sobre sus mejillas.  
Con toda la quietud que pudo, se acercó más a ella, le destapó la espalda, la frazada de piel de oso deslizándose con facilidad hasta donde terminaba la curva de ésta. Ante la vista, no pudo detener sus dedos de acariciar con las yemas la piel desnuda. Ya lo había hecho antes y nunca se iba a cansar de ello. Nunca se iba a cansar de trazar las cicatrices que adornaban con orgullo el cuerpo de su Raina, cada una con una historia diferente. Apartó con suavidad los cabellos que le cubrían, como un dosel, la parte trasera del cuello mientras los ápices de sus dedos deambularon sobre el dibujo que se encontraba plasmado en la base de su nuca. La Marca Real. Un tatuaje en tinta dorada que solo los miembros de la realeza zerrikana podían exhibir en su piel.

Todo era tan hipnotizante, desde la forma en la que se resaltaban los bordes afilados de sus omóplatos, la curvatura de su espalda baja cuando se encontraba acostada sobre su abdomen, las perfectas hendiduras ubicadas justo arriba de sus glúteos y, claro, las tenues motas oscuras de jaguar que se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo de su cuerpo, mismas de las que hace unos años no había rastro pero ahora estaban presentes aunque pasaban casi desapercibidas, no para alguien como Ciri, por supuesto, que le encantaba admirar cada pequeño detalle de la chica que se encontraba recostada a un lado suyo, durmiendo plácidamente. Lo sabía por el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, podía escuchar un ronroneo bastante cautivador proviniendo desde su pecho.

Pese a ya llevar un tiempo despertando de ésta manera junto a su enamorada, aún le parecía bastante increíble todo. No conseguía entender cómo Raina había quedado tan enamorada de ella, después de tantos años de no verse, después de haber sido tan cruel con ella cuando eran niñas. A veces realmente se preocupaba, pensando en qué tal vez todo esto era una ilusión, que había perecido en la batalla de Kaer Morhen junto con Vesemir, así como cuando vio su cuerpo caer inerte al piso y una parte de ella murió con él, constantemente pensaba que toda ésta felicidad era alguna clase de visión que se hacía presente cuando la vida llega a su fin y se entra al otro mundo.

Su mano detuvo su recorrido un momento cuando sintió los bordes de una de las marcas más recientes. Estaba ubicada en su hombro derecho pero se extendía hasta poco más abajo de su clavícula, por el frente, y de su escápula, si se le veía por atrás. Tenía una forma parecida a una estrella, larga y delgada, pero con más puntas, con un color que oscilaba entre el blanco y el azul pálido. A Ciri le recordaba a un copo de nieve. Uno maldito. Pues ese sería el eterno recordatorio de cómo se vio afectada por el Frío Blanco y casi no la cuenta.  
Rememoró cómo la chica estuvo varios días en la fortaleza de los brujos, tendida en una plancha, con la mitad de su cuerpo paralizado por el hielo y al borde de la muerte. Pero gracias a los esfuerzos mágicos de Triss y de Yennefer, incluso de Avallac'h, pudo recuperarse de quedar en un estado perpetuo de congelación.  
Pero no podía permitir que eso pasara de nuevo. Por eso sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo de ese fenómeno maligno.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando Raina abrió los ojos con suavidad. Le tomó un momento despertarse, sus pupilas verticales dilatadas lentamente enfocándose y en el momento que centró su vista en ella sonrió de medio lado, con gesto adormilado pero denotando amor.

La chica de cabello cenizo sonrió también, acercando su rostro al de ella para depositar un delicado beso en su frente. Obtuvo un suspiro de contento en respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viéndome dormir? —le preguntó con tono ronco, extendiendo los brazos para terminar de despertarse por completo.

Por la forma en la que se inclinaba y cerraba los ojos mientras estiraba sus extremidades, a Cirilla le recordó a un minino.

—No mucho. Es solo que no pude evitarlo, te veías tan cómoda.

—Bueno pues ahora tengo la espalda helada por tu culpa, no es una sensación agradable —le reprochó en tono de broma mientras se ponía de pie. Dándole una vista completa de su esbelto cuerpo desnudo.

—Vuelve a la cama, te ayudaré a calentarte —la invitó palmeando el jergón al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo de forma pícara.

Observó cómo un sutil rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica de cabello oscuro y se burló por su reacción.

—Tentador, pero recuerda que tenemos una invitación con los An Craite y, si realmente quieres caminar hasta allá, deberíamos salir de una vez para llegar a tiempo. Así que vístete —recogió una de las prendas que habían dejado en el suelo la noche anterior mientras se apresuraban a la cama y se la lanzó.

Ciri la agarró en el aire.

—A sus órdenes, princesa.

❧

Salieron del hostal sin prisa y emprendieron camino de nuevo a Kaer Trolde, donde los hijos del antiguo jarl las estarían esperando.

Caminaron entre los lugareños, con el barullo de los incansables constructores de barcos en el puerto y los demás trabajadores que también habían madrugado para atender sus labores diarias.

Raina observó las simpáticas chozas de la aldea, construidas con el arduo esfuerzo de los hombres y mujeres de Skellige. Le parecieron totalmente acogedoras y se permitió imaginar cómo sería vivir con Ciri en una de ellas. Solo las dos, alejadas de todo, en alguna de las islas más remotas del archipiélago. Tal vez en Faroe o An Skellig.

Ciri, por su parte, se percató de los expresiones de sorpresa que adornaban los rostros de los aldeanos mientras avanzaban entre ellos. Los murmullos de incredulidad y algunas frases de desprecio saltaban a sus oídos.

"La pareja más poderosa del Continente", era como habían empezado a referirse a ellas aquellos que conocían su historia. Misma que se extendía desde las exóticas tierras de Zerrikania, lugar de nacimiento de la "Princesa Maldita", pasando por los Reinos del Norte, hasta las costas Ofir. Incluso había llegado a oídos de la corte en el palacio de Beauclair. Los insultos, las exclamaciones de admiración y los cuchicheos las acompañaban por igual allá donde pasaran.

Ciri sólo podía imaginarse la expresión en el rostro aparentemente impenetrable de su padre, el gran Emhyr, emperador de Nilfgaard, cuando se enteró de aquellos rumores que se extendían más rápido que el Frío Blanco.  
Casi le hubiera gustado estar en Wyzima para verla. Pero eso significaría tener que lidiar con su constante insistencia para que se quedara a cumplir sus funciones como futura emperatriz de Nilfgaard.

Ya lo había meditado lo necesario, así como también ya había estado lejos de su mirada estricta el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Se negaría a ocupar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía. No quería tener nada que ver con la realeza, ni mucho menos con el imperio sureño. Su lugar estaba en la Senda, con su Raina, al lado de las personas que de verdad quería y que siempre estuvieron ahí para ella.

❧

Al llegar al imponente bastión y ser recibidas por la servidumbre, las llevaron al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran celebración con una notable cantidad de invitados.

Divisaron varios escudos con blasones importantes de la región. Hjalmar llamó su atención saludándolas desde lejos con efusividad, se encontraba conviviendo con sus camaradas en una de las mesas largas. Cerys estaba tan vigorosa como siempre, algo raro en los habitantes de Skellige, que eran casi tan fríos como el clima gélido de su región. Claro que de igual forma tenía su carácter, no por nada la llamaban Gavilana, pero la estimación y el cariño que tenía por ambas jóvenes la hacía mostrar su lado más afable.  
Incluso se tomó la molestia, junto con su hermano, de montar un banquete para celebrar su visita, así como también para despedir a Hjalmar para la aventura que le esperaba el día siguiente.

Habían reunido a todos los líderes de los clanes. O al menos los que seguían vivos. Afortunadamente, se toleraban más desde la última vez que se encontraron reunidos en el palacio y sucedió la masacre que dejaría marcado a Kaer Trolde por el resto de sus días, pero con la culpable ahora encadenada a una enorme piedra, sirviendo de carroña para las sirenas, los demás clanes habían aprendido a respetar a los An Craite. Sobre todo a la menor de los hermanos, que fue la que había llegado a resolver el crimen con su ingenio, y la ayuda de Raina.

A ésta última, nada más llegar, algunos de los presentes la bombardearon con preguntas sobre su persona, pidiéndole que les hablara más de su lugar de nacimiento y si era tan fantástico como lo describían los relatos. Raina le dio una mirada de disculpa a Ciri mientras los isleños la animaban a sentarse con ellos y seguirles contando sus experiencias. La chica de cabellos cenizos también la incitó con una sonrisa a que conviviera. Y así, los presentes se llevaron a su acompañante, dejándola sola momentáneamente.

La recién electa gobernante de Skellige se le acercó a una ahora solitaria Ciri con un gesto de entendimiento y dos tarros de aguamiel. Le ofreció uno y ambas se quedaron de pie, platicando cómodamente, rememorando sus infancias, cuando Ciri iba de visita al palacio con Geralt y, junto con Hjalmar, jugaban con espadas de madera y cascos enormes a que eran unos famosísimos cazagigantes de Ard Skellig. Así pasaron los minutos entre anécdotas hasta que se quedaron en silencio, admirando a los invitados divertirse en el festín. La mirada de las dos se posó en la zerrikana que estaba al otro lado del salón, charlando afablemente con Armiño, el druida de la corte.

Raina se veía muy concentrada en su conversación, pero al sentir la vista de ambas sobre su persona dirigió su mirada hacia ellas, dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa. Un tenue rubor tintó sus mejillas cuando Cirilla se la devolvió. Pero enseguida volvió a fijar su atención en el sabio que estaba frente a ella, contándole sobre sus vastas andanzas en sus áridas tierras natales.

—Es una muy buena chica, ¿a que sí? —la pregunta de Cerys era más bien una afirmación.

—Lo es —secundó ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Cruzó mares y dimensiones por ti. Y esa batalla de la que me contó Hjalmar en Kaer Morhen... —dejó la frase inconclusa un momento, pero enseguida continuó —. Te has encontrado una buena, Ciri, no la dejes ir.

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada. Platicar de este tipo de cosas le daba un poco de vergüenza, no importara con quien fuera. Durante muchos años se dijo a sí misma y a los demás que no necesitaba a nadie a su lado, que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente para arreglárselas sola contra todo. Y nadie se lo negaba, realmente tenía la fuerza de mil huracanes y la determinación para lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Pero nunca imaginó posible quedar tan prendada de alguien, mucho menos de Raina, la joven con la que había compartido gran parte de su infancia, básicamente se habían criado juntas varios años y, por si fuera poco, también era la hija de Geralt.

—Lo digo en serio. Si te descuidas puede que la traiga aquí a vivir en el castillo, conmigo.

Cirilla la volteó a ver, alzando una ceja. La menor de los hijos de Crach le sonrió con burla y levantó su tarro para chocarlo con el suyo.

—En calidad de Consejera Real, no te hagas otras ideas — rio. La cintrana bufó con diversión.

Hjalmar se les unió al rato, así como también Raina, quién ya había quedado mareada de tanta información recibida por parte del druida.

Los cuatro bebieron, rieron e incluso cantaron un poco con los demás presentes, para darle una despedida al mayor de los hermanos An Craite, quien partiría en la madrugada, casi al mismo tiempo que ellas.

❧

De alguna manera terminaron en Hindarsfjall. Entre la acalorada y divertida plática que habían tenido en el banquete, Hjalmar mencionó que debía ir al Templo de Freya, para pedirle suerte y protección, antes de partir hacia su expedición por las Costas. Y así, producto de un impulso quizá, decidieron ir en ese momento de imprevisto, dejando a los invitados, que ya estaban más beodos que sobrios, al cuidado de los sirvientes reales, bajo la supervisión de Armiño quien solo meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación mientras los cuatro se escabullían fuera del castillo y cabalgaban hacia el abandonado pueblo pesquero de Redgill, donde tomaron un bote que los llevaría a su destino.

Al llegar, luego de lidiar con unas cuantas ekidnas en el trayecto, y mientras los hermanos bajaban al Templo dedicado a la diosa de las islas, las dos optaron por recorrer el Jardín de Freya, así como también conversaron un poco con las sacerdotisas. Recordaban a Cirilla de la última vez que estuvo ahí, así como también recordaban a Yennefer. Por supuesto que no podrían olvidarla después de, según palabras de ellas mismas, destrozara el jardín entero y cometiera el peor de los sacrilegios dentro de la tierra sagrada. Y, parecía mentira, pero desde ese incidente el lugar parecía más apagado. La energía mágica que alguna vez poseyó ahora era nula. Aunque eso no quitaba que fuera una de las construcciones más imponentes de Skellige.

Raina recordaba muy bien el lugar, le gustaba la sensación de paz que le otorgaba estar ahí, así que se relajó un momento mientras paseaban dentro de éste. A Ciri, por su parte, el lugar le recordó a Skjall y a su familia en Lofoten, que la habían ayudado resguardándola en su hogar mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. La culpa la invadió de nuevo cuando recordó que su estadía ahí atrajo a La Cacería salvaje a Hindarsfjall y estos últimos arrasaron con los lugareños, extendiendo una capa de hielo por todo el lugar y soltando a sus Sabuesos para cazar a cualquiera que intentara escapar. Skjall no luchó como los demás hombres de la aldea, en lugar de eso la ayudó a escapar hacia la costa, donde estaría el Sabio Elfo, listo para sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo.

Pero su acto de altruismo fue tomado como cobardía. Los aldeanos que sobrevivieron pensaron que había decidido huir y abandonar a todos a su suerte para salvarse él. Así que lo deshonraron. Él en respuesta, decidido a reclamar de vuelta su honor, salió en busca de la cabeza de Morkvarg. Sabía que matando a la bestia la gente volvería a respetarlo. Pero falló en su misión y murió en las garras del hombre lobo. Y ninguno de los aldeanos de Lofoten tuvo la decencia de darle un entierro digno.  
Ciri había tenido que volver para recuperar sus restos y darles una merecida sepultura.

La mano de Raina entrelazándose con la suya la regresó al momento. De nuevo estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Apretó levemente la mano de su amada y se dispuso a disfrutar el paseo.

Llegaron junto a la fuente en el centro del recinto y un ímpetu llevó a Ciri a abrazarla por la cintura. La zerrikana, en respuesta, le enredó los brazos en el cuello, reposando su cabeza en estos.

—¿Se te subió el aguamiel a la crisma? —le preguntó por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el sonido vibrando en la piel de su cuello donde Ciri tenía el rostro oculto.

—Por nada en realidad, es solo que normalmente no haces esto.

Así se quedaron un momento, disfrutando de las respiraciones tranquilas de la otra. Hasta que Ciri rompió el silencio. Le pareció el mejor momento para decirle que la razón por la que había querido que vinieran a Skellige era porque de ahí debía partir hacia Undvik. Le contó que antes de planear visitar las Islas con ella, ya había planificado con Avallac'h abrir un portal en la torre de Tor Gvalch'ca que la llevaría a una dimensión desconocida en donde acabaría tajantemente con el Frío Blanco.

Con cada palabra, Raina sintió cómo lentamente le costaba más pasar saliva, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero se compuso enseguida. No le mostró a la chica frente suyo ningún rastro de la tristeza que amenazaba con aflorar de su ser. En lugar de eso, se separó un poco de ella y le mostró su apoyo incondicional, le dijo lo que sabía de sobra: que con su fuerza era más que capaz de hacerse cargo de algo tan maligno como El Frío Blanco.

Y Cirilla se lo agradeció.

Antes de partir, habían intentado convencer a las sacerdotisas para que dejaran de guardarle rencor a Yennefer y levantaran el veto que tenían impuesto sobre ella en todas las Islas, y éstas acabaron por aceptar, sin poder negarse a los encantos de ambas. Pero no sin antes poner una cierta lista de condiciones para evitar que volviera a pasar un desagradable incidente como el anterior. Ellas asintieron ante las peticiones de las cultistas pero estaban muy seguras de que la orgullosa hechicera se negaría rotundamente a seguir tales términos.

❧

Al regresar a Kaer Trolde, cuando se despidieron de Cerys le dijeron que esa sería su última noche en Skellige y que partirían tan pronto asomara el sol por el este. Hjalmar se encontraba con su flota supervisando los últimos preparativos para dar inicio a su cruzada de mañana, así que ya no pudieron despedirse apropiadamente de él pero su hermana les aseguró que le daría sus buenos deseos por ellas.

Las acompañó hasta el enorme arco de piedra en la entrada del castillo, justo donde se encontraba el establo, ahí las estaban esperando los sirvientes del clan con los caballos preparados para que emprendieran el viaje de regreso al puerto.

—¡Si quieren volver a abrir un portal aquí, las puertas de Kaer Trolde siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes! —les dijo enérgicamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras las abrazaba una última vez — ¡Y tráiganse al amargado de Geralt para la próxima! Le hará bien salir del Norte de vez en cuando.

❧

Le habían dicho a Cerys que sería su último día en Skellige, pero no era del todo cierto, aún tenían una importante tarea que llevar a cabo en las islas. La más difícil de todas.

Al regresar a donde se estaban hospedando, esa misma noche hicieron el amor.

Cada vez que se entregaban la una a la otra era un maremoto de sensaciones indescriptibles, pero esa noche en específico fue demasiado, tal vez era el hecho de que, de cierta forma, ambas sentían que sería la última vez.

Cirilla la acariciaba de maneras que no parecían de ésta dimensión. La elevaba, la dejaba sin aliento y la hacía sentir la mujer más querida de todo El Continente.

Sin previo aviso, en su mente apareció la memoria de Keira Metz. El recuerdo de cómo la había condicionado para que se acostara con ella a cambio de información, y de cómo se sentía cada vez que la hechicera la tocaba. No era nada parecido a lo que tenía con Ciri. Había sido intenso pero no tenían química en absoluto.  
Tan pronto como apareció, de igual forma se desvaneció cuando Ciri la hizo llegar al clímax. Con su boca sobre sus labios y sus dígitos en los lugares más íntimos de su ser.

La chica de cabellos cenizos quería dejar sus besos impresos en su piel, para que no se olvidara de ella. Como si eso pudiera pasar. Raina tenía a Ciri impresa en su alma, todo su ser estaba impregnado de ella. No podría olvidarla ni en las diez vidas siguientes.

Las horas pasaron entre suspiros y sonidos húmedos. Sólo pararon cuando ambas se encontraban agotadas, cayendo rendidas en los brazos de la otra.

Descansaron mejor que nunca, pero con el siempre presente pensamiento de que en unas horas tendrían que partir hacia Undvik, donde las estaría esperando Avallac'h.

❧

Ni siquiera la inmensidad de la Torre de Tor Gvalch'ca podría impresionarlas tanto como la sorpresa que se llevaron al subir las escaleras de la edificación y encontrarse con la inesperada aparición de su padre, junto a Avallac'h. El brujo había obligado al elfo a contarle sobre sus planes con Ciri. Y éste, tan despreocupado como es, le había dicho todo.

Para ser alguien que no mostraba emociones, sus brazos cruzados y el rostro serio eran el perfecto encuadre de un papá enojado y preocupado a la par.

Raina se acercó a él, cautelosa, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para decirle, mientras Ciri rodeaba la ahora seca fontana situada en el centro del peristilo circular. Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hablar, el brujo suspiró con resignación mientras dejaba caer los brazos a los lados.

Tratar de convencer a Geralt fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, los dos tenían el mismo temperamento y ambos conocían lo suficiente a Cirilla para comprender que tenía que hacer esto. Que no podrían retener a su espíritu decidido de hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto.

Así que la dejaron ir, aún con toda la pena de sus corazones.

Avallac'h abrió el portal y cuando la chica de cabello cenizo desapareció a través de él entre ráfagas de luz, como un ave surcando los cielos; todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Raina dio media vuelta para abrazar a su padre.

Él no decía nada y mantenía una expresión imperturbable en su rostro, la misma que había hecho cuando le decían su último adiós a Vesemir. Y es que no era de extrañarse, las mutaciones no le permitían llorar. Habían borrado todo rastro de sentimientos dentro de su ser.  
Pero no era así para Raina que, aunque heredó las habilidades para la batalla, entre otras cualidades de los brujos, aún mantenía su capacidad para sentir las emociones humanas. Como la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Percibió a su progenitor corresponder su abrazo con firmeza, un poco tenso al principio pero luego los dos se relajaron en los brazos del otro. Diciéndose tanto en un solo gesto.

Solo se dio cuenta que había empezado a derramar lágrimas cuando éstas empaparon el hombro de su padre. Se sorprendió a sí misma, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

Sabía en el fondo de su alma que la volvería a ver, de eso no había duda. Aunque no tenía idea de cuándo. No podía llegar a imaginar cuánto tiempo le tomaría acabar con esa calamidad. Pero la estaría esperando el tiempo que fuera, en donde quiera que ella estuviese cuando Cirilla volviera, estaba segura que la chica de cabellos cenizos la encontraría.

Incluso iría a buscarla si ella lo necesitara. Sabía que podía lograrlo sola, pero siempre estaría dispuesta a acudir a su llamado, para ayudarla y protegerla si las cosas se ponían difíciles, como en Kaer Morhen contra la Cacería o en la Montaña Calva contra las Moiras, estaría al lado de ella, al lado de la Hija de la Vieja Sangre, de la Leona de Cintra, la Dama del Espacio y el Tiempo, de Zirael, y es que sin importar como la conocieran en los otros mundos siempre sería Cirilla y para ella, su Golondrina.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero pronto convertirla en un fic más extenso, con más detalles sobre ésta OC que me he inventado ;^)


End file.
